Transdimensional Journey of Paradise
by The King of Miracles
Summary: Eight kids. 1 evil entity. 21 messengers of destruction. Will these newcomers save the universe, or die trying?
1. Omar Tapia

Transdimensional Journey of Paradise Ch. 1: Omar Tapia

"Virulent Ruler...Bad Luck Deathlock...Dreadnaught Abaddon...perfect! Heh heh...Dylan is gonna be pissed when I say these during our matches!" Muttered a teenager sitting at a desk.

This boy's name is Omar Tapia. He has a rather large collection of video games, along with about 29 notebooks on his shelf, each with stories he will probably never publish in his life. He also happens to be very introspective, as seen with him talking to himself a lot. The reason for this is because he has created a so-called "Mindscape" within his mind that he "places" all of his ideas and thoughts into. Along the way, he created 21 voices in his head, called the Aero, that he likes to talk to. A lot. People tend to think of him as weird, but that's not the case here.

"...no, Even. I'm not gonna ask out that girl I keep talking to online. I don't even know what she looks like!" Yelled Omar as he stood up.

He was talking to Even Beraves Artwaltz, the Perverse side of his thoughts. Whenever he comes up, its always "boobs" this and "ass" that. It kinda gets annoying, but you get used to it.

("Maybe you should ask for a picture of her, dude! Seal the deal!" Yelled Even, with his created voice from Omar.)

"No, man! I...get shy when it comes to stuff like this..." Said Omar, getting increasingly flustered.

Meanwhile, in the distance, through a rather odd portal with ribbons at the ends of it...

"Are you sure he's one of them? He looks like a major geek." Said one of four figures watching through the strange portal.

"Yes, I am certain of it. The Shrine Maiden won't be able to solve this incident by herself, that's for sure, which is why we need all the help we can get." Said another figure as she opened her fan and covered her mouth with it in a taunting way.

"I don't like your tone, Yukari, even if it is the truth..." Muttered another figure, feeling sad about it.

"Yes, Reimu. You were barely able to fight off the enemy this time, but only because it fled to Youkai Mountain." Answered Yukari in a cold tone of voice.

"Well, excuse me, I don't see you doing anything about it!" Yelled Reimu, looking increasingly angry.

"I have other plans, miss Shrine Maiden, such as getting the other seven players to join us. Please keep an eye on him while I go round them up." Said Yukari before disappearing into a portal.

"Damn that Yukari...why do I even bother helping her at all?" Asked Reimu to her great companion and thief, Marisa Kirisame.

"I dunno. Maybe its your sense of justice or some crap like that?" Answered Marisa, not even trying to help her friend.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just watch this kid for now." Said Reimu, looking through the portal.

"Stay outta this, Qesino! I'm not gonna ask her for money! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yelled Omar.

("Asking for money every now and then doesn't hurt anyone...NOW GO GET SOME FUCKING MONEY." Yelled Qesino.)

This voice is named Qesino Nerasa Artwaltz, who represents the greedy side of your mind. He always talks about money. Like, all day every day. Seriously.

"Hm?" Said Omar as he walked up to his laptop on his pool table/dinner table because yes pool tables can be dinner tables. "Oh, god its another group chat. With Christina and Alain! I gotta ask Alain if the weapon is ready." Said Omar as he logged into his Chatorium account, EmpyreanStargazer.

-EmpyreanStargazer has joined the groupchat-

EmpyreanStargazer: hey guys what's up

FiestyPrincess: hey Omar! I missed you

ArchaicChemist: Hello Omar. Before you ask, yes the weapon you asked for is ready. I sent it through the mail yesterday. It should be there soon.

EmpyreanStargazer: thanks Alain you're the best

FiestyPrincess: ? Weapon?

ArchaicChemist: Right, I forgot to inform you. Omar asked me to send him a handmade weapon for a project of his.

FiestyPrincess: Ooh! What's the project?

ES: sorry, Christina. That's a secret.

FP: Aw, phooey! Wait, I just heard something. I'll be right back.

AC: alright. We'll be waiting for your return.

ES:...so how's your bro? Is he feeling better?

AC: Better is an understatement. He still won't let me in his room. At least he started eating again.

ES: that's a relief. I hope he feels better.

-ArcadeRhapsody has joined the chat-

AR: feelin just fine, thanks.

AC: Brother? How are you in this chat?

AR: Using my cell phone. Sorry for making you worry bro. I know I should just face the facts and accept that me and her relationship is over.

AC: Agreed. There are many other women out there you can meet. You just have to put yourself out there.

AR: Right!

FP: Ok, I'm back! Ooh, Dylan's here! Hey Dylan!

AR: hey Christina. Where were you?

FP: Just checking out some weird noises in my closet. You feelin better?

AR: Yeah, thanks.

FP: Alright! What should we talk about?

ES: Touhou!

AR: That series is too easy. I should go for other shooter games instead. Except Subterranean Animism. That made me work up a sweat.

AC: I cannot even go past Stage 4 in Lunatic Mode on Perfect Cherry Blossom. The Prismriver Sisters fires far too many bullets too see coming.

FP: I don't play the game too often...but I like playing UFO! Collecting the cute little UFOs all over the screen! But I always die when that happens...

ES: I'm still trying to beat Ten Desires in Hard Mode. Freaking Seiga...

At that moment, the doorbell rang three times.

"Hm?" Said Omar, looking up from his laptop and going up to the door, opening it.

"Hello, I have a package for a Mr. Omar Tapia. Is he here right now?" Asked the package deliverer.

"That's me." Answered Omar, then signed his name on the form, then accepted the package, followed by shutting the door. The package was in a door shape. Looks like Alain was smart packing this. After ripping the package open, he saw the beautiful scythe within. Well crafted blade, sharp to the touch. Firm handle, made to perfection.

"Let's give this a try." Said Omar, before looking at a pile of rather lewd images of Fionna from Adventure Time sent to him by Dylan through his own printer. Alain probably made some adjustments to his computer, but whatever. He then lifted one of the images up off the group with a few hand motions, as if through telekinesis, proceeding to slash it in half. Not a single fault in the line. A perfect cut. He couldn't help but shed a single tear in awe of this beautiful weaponry. But then he remembered that Christina, Alain, and Dylan are still on, so he returned to his laptop.

ES: Sorry about that. I just got the package, Alain. Its perfect.

AC: I do take pride in my work.

-CacophonicElegy has joined the chat-

CE: A little too much pride, don't you think?

AC: Ashton! Don't you have music to be making instead of talking to us?

CE: Well, unlike others, I don't have much free time to spend building useless contraptions all day.

AC: Say that again! I dare you!

It seems yet another argument has broken out between the so-called best friends. Despite those two being the oldest, they act like five year olds when it comes to work.

"Man...for some reason, I can't stop thinking its funny. Its like their perfect for each other. Haha..." Thought Omar to himself.

"Having fun?" Asked a familiar figure appearing from a familiar portal.

"Huh?!" Exclaimed Omar as he turned around, only to stop in shock. "Y-yukari...Yakumo?! Why are you here? And HOW?" Exclaimed Omar, fear in his voice. He knew that not only that she is one of the strongest figures in Gensokyo, but she is also a Youkai. She could eat him. Right here. Right now.

"The scythe...a rather odd weapon, but if it suits you." Muttered Yukari, keeping a chuckle in.

"Ngh..." Growled Omar before grabbing the scythe and charging at Yukari.

"Oh, no. That won't work." Said Yukari before opening a portal in front and behind her, causing Omar to enter the front portal and exit the back portal.

"Ow! Fuck!" Exclaimed Omar, rubbing his head. "What do you want?!"

"It may sound odd, but I require you and your friends's help." Asked Yukari, covering half of her face with the fan.

"M-my help?" Stuttered Omar. He couldn't help but think that this ISN'T Yukari, but an imposter, considering she usually goes to Reimu and Marisa for help.

("Maybe she needs help with her Thousand Year Old Pipes." Said Even before snickering like a rumor spreader.)

(No, man. She's got the boundaries to help her with that. She gets all the cleaning supplies she wants." Added Qesino before getting high-fived by Even.)

"Stop talking about Yukari's pipes!" Yelled Omar, before covering his mouth and realizing what he just said. (That's it. I'm dead. Game over.)

"What an odd thought. Did Even think of that one?" Said Yukari.

"What? You know about my voices?" Asked Omar, puzzled and angry.

"We know a lot about you and your friends. We've been watching you for a while, seeing your progress, watching you take on the obstacles of life." Said Yukari.

"So...what? What do you need my help with?" Said Omar as he picked up the scythe and sheathed the bare blade.

"Something is coming to destroy Gensokyo. In fact, this "thing" is already IN Gensokyo, but no matter what we do, we can't get close to it. If I had chosen to bring you and your friends there early, you wouldve been killed." Said Yukari with a cold tone in her voice.

"K-killed? Wait, what makes you think me and my friends can beat whatever this thing is?" Asked Omar.

"Because you and your friends have the powers to do so." Added Yukari. "You have your mind based powers, and the others have their own unique abilities."

"Wait...so this isn't a mutation? It's...natural?" Asked Omar.

"Yes. Although you're growing at a rather slow rate, you'll be able to use your powers to great lengths. To protect those around you, and to create and destroy at will." Said Yukari.

"...alright. What about my friends?" Said Omar, heading into his room to grab his stuff.

"Once I send you to Gensokyo, I'll send the others afterwards. Also pack lightly. You'll be travelling a lot during your visit." Said Yukari.

"Um...alright?" Said Omar, coming out with a red backpack five minutes later.

"Ready?" Asked Yukari.

"Wait. What are the chances of us coming back alive?" Asked Omar, afraid of the answer.

"Its very low, at your current level. Possibly 0.0003%. Or less. Around there." Answered Yukari.

"Um...ok." Said Omar, sweating a little, and packing his laptop, and stepping in front of a portal created by Yukari.

"Welcome to Gensokyo." Said Yukari.

"I'm not gonna like this one bit." Said Omar, before finally entering the portal.

"Now its time to recruit the Flaming Seraph..." Muttered Yukari, before disappearing into a portal, to the home of Christina Klein.


	2. Christina Klein

Transdimensional Journey of Paradise Ch. 2: Christina Klein

"And...there! Perfect!" Exclaimed a blonde haired girl who had finished wrapping up a gift.

This rather tipsy girl is named Christina Klein. She has a lot of gifts, and by gifts, I mean the presents given to you by an admirer, or for your birthday. All these presents were given to her by her admirers and overall weirdoes. She accepted the gifts to not offend them, although she did have some use for them. She used the sofa bed given to her as her couch/bedroom, while next to it layed a trident with rather large prongs on it, named Oraza. She happens to be roleplaying friends with Omar Tapia, when she's not group chatting, she becomes the Sun Deity Torasa Aerios Blaucent, while Omar becomes Tesena Stratos Artwaltz, the Moon Deity. Together, they have beaten many imaginary foes, like the perfect dynamic duo! But that's not the case here.

"I wonder if Alain and Ashton are still fighting..." Wondered Christina as she walked up to one of her many laptops, all but one given to her as gifts. "Aw, man. They are!"

-Chatorium group "Best Friends Forever and Ever" has 8 members, 2 online-

Looks like its only Alain and Ashton. "Maybe Omar has time to talk..." Pondered Christina as she pulled out her phone (also a gift) and texted Omar a simple "hey". Simple and short, just the way Omar likes his greetings. She soon got a reply back.

"Hey!" Said Christina as she opened the text, only to read the text in a monotone voice. "The number you are trying to reach...doesn't exist?!" Exclaimed Christina. "Oh no! No no no!"

-FiestyPrincess has logged on-

FP: Guys! Quit fighting and help me! I can't get a contact on Omar!

AC: Have you tried texting him? Or calling him?

FP: Yes! He won't answer! What if he was attacked by a burglar or something?!

AC: If he was, he wouldve been smart enough to use the scythe and sent that burglar to hell.

FP: that's not funny! Ok it kinda was...but where could he be?

Meanwhile, outside through another one of Yukari's portal...

"She looks stupid!" Yelled a young girl with a pink dress, carrot necklace, and long white bunny ears.

"Tewi, shush. What are we supposed to find about this girl?" Asked a gray-haired woman with a red and blue outfit and hat.

"Nothing at all, Ms. Yagokoro. I just want you to watch. Watch her worry and paranoia increase, and with that, her abilities." Said Yukari, appearing from a portal.

"What couldve happened to him...?" Said Christina, getting increasingly confused and angry. He never loses the chance to talk to Christina, even if he is doing something very important, and him not answering her? Something is very wrong indeed.

"Maybe if I-oof!" Said Christina before tripping over a very familiar ragdoll. "Oh, geez...why is Karkat not on his shelf?" Asked Christina as she picked up the little ragdoll modeled after the Iron Knight himself, Karkat Vantas, and then entered her special room.

The room was literally the true essence of Homestuck. From homestuck clothing to pins to necklace to ragdolls, she has it. The level of this room, as she would like to call it, is Chaotic Neutral, due to it being rather normal fangirl stuff, and because there is a lot of freaking stuff here. She even had the troll shirts and Caliborn's shirt! She wonders if they will come out with a Calliope shirt.

"There we go, little guy." Said Christina as she placed the doll on the shelf next to ragdoll Kanaya and Vriska, before noticing the Condesce doll was a bit off sided. She then fixed the doll, then admired the wall of the ancestors, which included ancestral ragdolls, one or two handmade (with Alain's help) items owned by the ancestors, such as Marquise Spinneret Mindfang's sword, and the Disciple's own lexicon of whatever the hell she writes in there. Possibly love poems for the Sufferer/Signless, Karkat Vantas's ancestor. She then picked up her most prized possession: a handmade god tier outfit, which is the Witch of Hope outfit.

"Maybe I should put this on..." Asked Christina, but after 5 minutes of yelling at her cat to stop clawing at Nepeta's face, she had a shmorgasboard of an outfit, which included Feferi's headband, Mituna's Helmet, Eridan's scarf, Gamzee's odd makeup on her face, a robot arm (that isn't a real robot arm, but a skin you put over your real arm) of Vriska's, Terezi's, Sollux, and Latula's glasses, put in the fashion of Dr. Kureha from the Drum Kingdom arc in One Piece, Aradia's ghostly ripped skirt, Kankri's sweater, Rufioh's wings, Damara's hairstyle (hair in a bun with wands sticking through it), Porrim's (non-permanent) tattoos, and your special Trident, and you have a thought. A very special thought that has existed in the Problem Sleuth universe...and that thought is...This is incredibly silly!

"Well, I got all this stuff now...it isn't helping me find Omar!" Said Christina as she ran up to her computer, noticing that her friend Erin is online.

-FiestyPrincess has begun chatting with RagnarokAdvent-

FP: Erin! I need your help!

RA: Omar gone missing? Yeah, I heard from Ashton. And also, why are you wearing all that?

FP: So you can see me from over the internet?

RA: No, I can see you through my portal I made. I'm waving at you right now.

Christina looked around, trying to find the portal that Erin described, but found absolutely nothing resembling a portal (at least to her knowledge)

RA: Its invisible.

FP: that's kinda naughty, being able to see other people like that without caring

RA: people don't care what I think. Why should I care about what other people think?

FP: don't think like that! Let's think positive!

RA: you've been chatting with Dylan too much for you to say that.

FP: But isn't it the truth?

RA:...

FP: Anyway, how's the whole demon thing?

RA: Great. I'm getting better at how long I can keep a demon here. My record is 26 minutes, 34 seconds.

FP: so precise. I like that!

RA: Thank you. Now, why is it so important to find Omar? He can handle stuff like this on his own. He's had training against this kind of attack.

FP: But what if they had like freaking miniguns and killed him on the spot!?

RA: your emotional levels are spiking up and down. Please be rational.

FP: Ok, that was kinda stupid of me to say that. But seriously, what if he was robbed? And taken away for owning the scythe?

RA: how long have you owned Oraza?

FP: About 3 months. Why?

RA: they wouldve caught you by now if what you said about the scythe was true. So let's think about this, and if you want, I can ask Emma and Hailey to join us.

FP: Alright, go and ask them.

RA: Be right back.

After five minutes of impossible clothing change and cat punishing, Christina finally got into her red button up shirt, black jeans, blue shoes, and put on Aranea's necklace of the Cancer symbol on, then saw that Erin did come back, bringing her friends too.

-VirulentWriter and CorruptCuisine have entered the chat-

VW: Hey, Christina!

CC: Hey, girl! You still crying about not finding your boyfriend!

FP: Omar is NOT my boyfriend! Never ever ever!

Although Christina denies, she actually has a crush on Omar for quite a while. Although she promised that she would reveal her feelings about him, that promise has been left forgotten and possibly left like that forever, afraid of his reaction to her feelings.

AR: Your emotions. Tone it down.

FP: they're the ones who are bullying me!

AR: Although they are saying the truth, I cannot agree to bullying.

FP: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

-FiestyPrincess has logged off-

CC: And we got her pissed off.

VW: I wonder if she's crying or punching something.

AR: She has. She punched a hole in her laptop.

VW: What.

CC: Really?

They were right. The moment Christina finished typing her comment about Omar not being her boyfriend, she punched her laptop screen so hard, she punched a hole right through it, and it began to smoke, then burst into flames, out of nowhere.

"Oh god not again!" Exclaimed Christina as she ran over to her closet and pulled out a fire extinguisher that her cat was playing with for a while and extinguished the laptop, but it was no use. The flames were so bright and hot that the laptop turned to ashes. The table was saved, barely, but it could collapse at any moment.

"I hate that...why can't I control it? If I learn how to, I could be powerful, so I could protect my friends from danger. I can't even save Omar from whatever happened to him...I'm such a failure..." Said Christina before falling to the ground on her knees and began crying at her own weakness.

"Would you like to know how to control it, and find Omar?" Asked Yukari, as she appeared in the same fashion as she did in Omar's house.

"You...I know you. You're...um...that one girl in Touhou. Yakori? Yikaro? No, its Yukari! Yukari Yakumo! There we go!" Yelled Christina as she grabbed her trident and threw it at Yukari, with the trident tips embued with heat.

"Omar did the same thing, and once again, it won't work." Said Yukari as she opened a portal in front of her, and then another behind her, which then the trident appeared from, hitting and sticking to the wall of her house. "Unless you don't want to know where Omar is, calm down before you burn the whole house down."

"What did you do to Omar..." Said Christina as she picked up Feferi and Meenah's 2x3dents. "TELL ME NOW!"

"He is currently in Gensokyo, residing within my home." Said Yukari, calmly.

"G-gensokyo? Why is he there?" Asked Christina, putting the 2x3dents down.

"He is going to help us save Gensokyo, along with you and your friends." Said Yukari in a serious tone.

"Wait, how are we going to help you? Nearly everyone there can fire a million bullets in one minute and we can barely run a mile within 6 minutes." Said Christina, annoyed.

"Your flame powers. The powers that you so desperately wish to control. If you help us, I can teach you to control it, and use it to protect those you love, especially Omar." Said Yukari, chuckling.

"He's not...whatever" said Christina, obviously tired from saying the same thing over and over again. "Where do I start?"

"You can start by packing." Said Yukari.

"Ok..." Said Christina, going into her closet and getting her stuff.

"And make sure to bring your Witch of Hope outfit. It will come in handy very soon." Said Yukari rather dubiously.

"Oh, alright." Said Christina, stuffing the god tier outfit into her blue backpack, and within five minutes, she was finished packing.

"Ready?" Asked Yukari.

"Yes." Said Christina, confidently. "I promise that I'll find a way to control my powers and protect my friends, and to destroy my enemies or my friends's. This I swear." Thought Christina.

"Welcome to Gensokyo." Said Yukari, opening a large portal for Christina to enter.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Christina, entering the portal, which closed behind her.

"The Bard of One Thousand Songs is next on the list..." Muttered Yukari, opening a portal which will take her to the location of Ashton Mia Cadenza.


	3. Ashton Mia Cadenza

Transdimensional Journey of Paradise Ch. 3: Ashton Mia Cadenza

"What a damn fool." Muttered an older looking teenage boy while shutting his laptop down.

This boy is Ashton Mia Cadenza. He has a godlike gift of musical prowess, having the ability to play any instrument he is handed like he has practiced on it for years, which may explain his clothing, which include a coat with musical notes on it, black jeans with instruments on it, and white sneakers with sheet music lyrics on it. It makes you wonder why he likes music so much. He believes its a true expression of one's soul and it cannot be chained down through opinions and debauchery, which is why he is on rather bad terms lately with Alain, his best friend.

"He can be so damn hard-headed...doesn't he understand the true meaning of music and its great wonders?" Asked Ashton as he grabbed his baby harp from his nightstand and began playing his #1 hit on the harp, Hyperion Serenade.

The mere beginning notes were enough for Ashton as he closed his eyes, and let his hands take it from there. For exactly five minutes, he had played one of the best songs you could ever imagine multiplied by 1,000. "The true essence...oh, Alain. Why don't you stop tinkering with your toys and listen to me?" Asked Ashton as he set down the harp and picked up a photo. It was a photo of Ashton winning an award for his song "Dolorosa Finale", and a noteworthy mention for "Aria of Miracles". The names were made by Omar, which he didn't mind having no credit making, as he believed his true worth isn't making weird phrases, but by making the best story ever, in which you believe he will do.

"I wonder who's online..." Wondered Ashton, as he opened the Chatorium app on his phone, seeing who was online. "Emma and Hailey, huh. Alright."

-CacophonicElegy has joined the group chat-

CE: hey girls.

VW: hey Ashton! I missed you!

CC: sup Ashton how's the music biz goin for ya?

CE: pretty great! The Ballad of the Bard is almost finished

VW: are you sure retiring is such a great idea? You're such a big hit! And at the age of 17? That's crazy.

CE: I'm getting really tired. I don't want all this fame. I just wanted to write music for my mom, to heal her aching heart.

Ashton's mother, a rather beautiful woman with an even beautiful voice, was recently divorced, losing much of her possessions, including her trust, passion for singing, and most of all, her love. She just sat around, thinking about ways this could go worse. It really shocked Ashton how long she could go on about it, so he promised to be her guardian, to protect her from any more heartache and betrayal, and by doing so, found the passion to become a big hit in the music industry. He plans on making an album for her alone on Mother's day, called "Amore de un Angel", and prays it could bring back the spark in her heart.

CE: I made a promise to mother, and I plan on keeping it. As soon as the album is made, I plan on retiring and to help mom on her music career as her manager and musical muse.

VW: that's really nice of you, Ashton. You must care for your mother a lot to do this all for her.

CC: our mom isn't really supportive of our dreams of being a painter and chef

VW: she wants us to be doctors! That's crazy!

CE: yeah, I heard from Erin about that. If you believe that you can accomplish your dreams, then do it. Dreams don't die that easily.

VW: of course!

-ArcadeRhapsody has joined the group chat-

AR: you got that right.

CE: hello, Dylan. Continually playing games as usual?

AR: Yup. Gotta have a hobby, no matter what.

CC: hey, Dylan!

AR: hey, Hailey. How's the cooking business?

CC: not so good. I can't get a good starting point without it bailing out on me at the last second.

AR: sorry to hear about that.

CE: as am I.

Meanwhile, outside, through a familiar portal...

"He sure has a lot of instruments, doesn't he, Youmu?" Asked a voluptuous pinked hair woman in a blue kimono decorated with flowers.

"Yes, Lady Yuyuko. This is the Bard you were telling us about, Lady Yukari?" Asked Youmu, a silver haired girl with a green outfit, two swords, and a white ghost orb hovering near her.

"Yes. He will be in your care when he arrives in Gensokyo, and the Prismriver Sisters will help him use his abilities in battle, to prepare." Said Yukari, watching Ashton through a portal.

"And what of the other two you brought?" Asked Youmu.

"They will decide where they will stay, although I may have an idea as to where the Mind Purveyor will go." Said Yukari, pondering about Omar.

"So, the Bard has Music Manipulation, similar to the ability possessed by the Prismriver Sisters? And is that why he is not given the choice of locale?" Asked Youmu.

"That's correct. Just watch." Said Yukari, pointing her fan at the portal.

"Alright, now that that's done..." Said Ashton before closing his laptop again and looking around, making sure no one is watching, then proceeds to grab his harp, and pulls out a boxing bag. "Alright...Judgment of Angelus!"

At that moment, Ashton began playing a song on the harp that had a fast tempo and felt rather like a battle theme than something Ashton was playing. At that moment, three musical notes appeared, and began spinning around the bag. "Adagio Ifrit." The music notes began attacking the bag in dance-like motions, causing the bag to repeatingly get hit, similar to a person within a tornado. "Vivace Prominence!" Yelled Ashton, and at that moment, the music notes charges at the bag so hard, it broke through the bag, creating three holes where the notes entered, causing the sand within the bag to spill, and eventually the bag dropped down due to half of it being held together, literally, by a thread. "Perfect."

"What a technique. Although small, it was coordinated and had no holes in its plan." Said Youmu, amazed at the technique.

"But he has no control over it. That is why he cannot control more than three notes at once, and regrets it. That is why he practices everyday, with every instrument he has. In order to attack with his ability, however, he has to make a new song for new techniques. Watch." Said Yukari, watching Ashton pull out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Hm...aha!" Said Ashton, before reciting poems to write down. "As the flow of time begins to grow stagnant, it is I who must revive this archaic tangent. Time stops for no one, and I am not above that rule etched forever in stone. Man has the chance to create how much impact they put on the world around, even though there are those who wish to aggrieve and surround. Man cannot be brought down so easily, as he is one with tranquility. As he turns the clockwork back to its original glory, those who follow him begin to tell his story. "A brave man has decided to become one with time to preserve its purity, but realizes it is futile to restore time completely. In order to cleanse time, he calls upon the warm embrace of God for protection, and the process of time has begun its correction. Eons have passed, and long after the Man has withered into naught, him and his great legacy will always be all who believed in him's thoughts." Said Ashton as he finished writing, shaking and looking rather tired.

"Oh, my. Why is he like that?" Asked Yuyuko, concern within her voice.

"He was controlling his powers during his poem. His powers don't have a limiter, and can spike to dangerous levels within minutes." Explained Yukari.

"Oh...man..." Muttered Ashton before staggering up and heading towards his bed, but as he was about to jump on the bed, his laptop began ringing, meaning someone wants to chat with him on Chatorium. "Not...now..."

-RagnarokAdvent began chatting with CacophonicElegy-

RA: hey there!

It was Erin, or miss demon summoner, his title of hers.

CE: yes, what is it...?

RA: are you tired because of your powers? And that you can't control them?

CE: what I do is none of your damn business!

RA: hey! That was rude of you!

CE: I DON'T CARE! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP AND YOU'RE CONSTANT BADGERING ISN'T HELPING!

RA: fine! Be like that, asshole! I hope you die!

-RagnarokAdvent has logged off-

In that moment of uncontrollable rage, Ashton began emitting musical notes without an instrument, and was shaking violently and began to vomit.

"No...not again...please help me!" Yelled Ashton, but knowing that he lived by himself in the house he bought with his money, he soon began crying and praying that this would end soon. And prayed harder. And harder. Then he began punching the floor, making dents in them, and eventually holes in the wall.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! END IT NOW!" Screamed Ashton at the top of his lungs. He had dealt with these sudden outbursts of power and rage his entire life, and he knew that if he had to deal with this his entire life, he knew he had to end it now. End the suffering. The pain. The agony. "Gotta get...something...to end it...anything..."

As Ashton began to stagger across the room, looking for a weapon, his powers began destroying everything in his room, from portraits to music to furniture, even his only picture of his dad. At that moment, he saw a pile of broken glass around the frame containing a group photo of himself when he was young, his dad, and his mom, and grabbed the biggest piece he could find, and put it up to his neck. "Sorry, mom. If you were to get hurt because of me, I wouldn't forgive myself. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry." Cried Ashton as he put the glass shard closer to his neck. At that moment, however, the notes stopped in their places, and began to disappear, leaving no trace of them at all. "H-huh...?" Muttered Ashton as he dropped the glass shard with a prickle of his blood on it, showing that he broke the skin a little bit.

"This won't do, Mr. Bard. If you were to die, then you won't be able to control your powers, would you?" Said Yukari, obviously annoyed at the display Ashton had put on.

"Who...are you?" Wheezed Ashton, trying to catch his breath. "And how...did you get in my house?"

"My name is Yukari Yakumo. And how I got in here isn't important. What's important is taking you to Gensokyo." Said Yukari.

"Gensokyo? I think...Dylan talked about that place before...that's where Touhou takes place..." Said Ashton, getting up and putting bandage on his neck.

"Yes. You have power, that is known. It is also shown that you can't fully control it. And that's where I come in." Said Yukari, as she pointed her fan at Ashton. "The moment you get to Gensokyo, you will be put through the wringer. You will learn to control your powers. If you don't, you will be killed by them."

"Wait...did you stop the berserk notes?" Asked Ashton.

"Yes. You can't be doing that where you and your friends are going." Said Yukari, picking up Ashton's family photo.

"Why should I help you? If I remember what Dylan said, you're a youkai, correct?" Asked Ashton.

"That's right, but I'm going to eat you, if that's what you're thinking." Answered Yukari, annoyed at the stereotypical comment from Ashton. "And, don't you want to make your mother happy again, like you promised?"

"H-how did you know that?" Said Ashton, getting angry.

"I've been watching you and your friends for a while, and your life has been one of the hardest to endure out of them all. Its a miracle to get this far without ending it all in one slash." Said Yukari, picking up the bloody glass shard.

"...so, you can help me? How so?" Asked Ashton.

"The Prismriver Sisters, a band that usually plays at Hagukyokuro, has your ability, Music Manipulation. They can help you control it, and with luck, you can completely have it at your own will. Its your choice." Said Yukari.

"...alright. I'll go with you." Said Ashton, obviously speaking what was on his mind.

"Good. Go pack up, and make sure to pack lightly. You'll be traveling a lot, I can assure you that." Said Yukari, covering her mouth with her fan.

"Alright..." Said Ashton, packing up with stuff in a yellow backpack. "Ready."

"Welcome to Gensokyo." Said Yukari, opening a portal for Ashton to enter.

"Mother, its time I repayed you for your love and support. I promise." Thought Ashton, as he entered the portal.

"The Demon Queen of Pandemonium...she's going to be tough to convince." Said Yukari, entering a portal, taking her to the locale of Erin Corata.


	4. Erin Corata

Transdimensional Journey of Paradise Ch. 4: Erin Corata

"Such a douche!" Yelled a blue haired girl, chucking her laptop at a demon she summoned.

This girl is named Erin Corata. She happens to be in a demon summoning cult called "The Gaian Apprisers". She is their best member, as she can summon demons for long periods of time. Her room is completely dark, lit only by candle, and on the walls are esoteric markings and symbols, obviously belonging to the cult, and next to her are three demons, Mezuki, Kozuki, and Lilith.

"It's ok, dear. I'm sure he has things to do." Said Lilith.

"But...he didn't have to be such a big jerk!" Yelled Erin, running into her closet to change out of her pajamas, into her outfit which consists of a blue button up coat, beige shorts, red shoes, and a white tanktop underneath. "Its not fair! How am I supposed to talk to him if all he does is yell and complain! I just wanna tell him how I feel about him...is this really how relationships start?" Asked Erin.

If you did not know yet, Erin has a huge crush on Ashton, as he is both cute and helpful for summoning demons, in which the cult plays his music to sooth the demons and put a control on it.

"I'm gonna tell him how I feel about him!" Said Erin as she grabbed her laptop from Mezuki, only to see that Ashton is not online. "Aw...maybe I'll ask for some advice from Alain!" Said Erin with glee.

-RagnarokAdvent began chatting with ArchaicChemist-

RA: hey Alain! I need to ask you something!

AC: what is it?

RA: I happen to like this boy, but he never gives me the opportunity to tell him how I feel about him! What should I do?

AC: just tell Ashton how you feel.

RA: how did you know it was Ashton?!

AC: Dylan told me.

RA: when I meet your brother, I'm gonna beat his face in with a hammer.

-ArcadeRhapsody has entered the chat-

AR: aw, c'mon! A little rumor spreading doesn't hurt anyone!

RA: if I knew where you lived, I would send so many demons after your ass, you wished you were in one of your games forever.

AR: ok...?

RA: be quiet! You get my point! That's the purpose!

AR: yeah, I do get it. Kinda.

AC: alright, just tell Ashton you love him.

AR: and that you want his di

-ArcadeRhapsody has been disconnected-

AC: I knew him saying that word on Chatorium would get him in trouble sooner or later.

RA: no, I disconnected him.

AC: the usual cultist magic?

RA: yup.

"Alright, this is it. I'm gonna summon Suzaku, the Vermillion Bird. I know I can. I will!" Said Erin, setting down her laptop on her bed. She then grabbed a knife off of her nightstand and slit her wrists without any second thoughts, and with that, she grabbed the blood dripping down from her wrists and drew a demon summoning circle and muttered an incantation in some sort of demonic language. Suddenly, her eyes started to roll to the back of her head, showing the white of her eyes, still muttering the incantation. The room began to shake and move, as if an earthquake was taking place in her room alone. A circle of light began to appear within the circle, and within it, was a dark red bird with long wings of Vermillion.

"CHILD. ARE YOU WORTHY OF MY POWER?" Asked Suzaku, not opening its mouth.

"Yes I am! I summoned you after the 50th time! Gimme some credit here!" Said Erin, with a demonic tone of voice.

"THEN I WILL OFFER YOU MY POWER." Said Suzaku, before landing on the ground, causing the circle to disappear, and for Erin to collapse, losing blood fast. "Oh, child. Can't have you dying on me." Said Suzaku, before healing Erin with a healing technique, closing the cuts on her wrists.

"Ugh..." Muttered Erin, getting up and trying to get a standing point without collapsing.

"Master Erin Corata. I am at your service." Said Suzaku, bowing at Erin.

"Yes...I did it!" Said Erin with glee.

"Good job, master!" Said Mezuki and Kozuki, followed by a hug from Lilith.

Meanwhile, outside was a portal of Yukari's...

"Did you see that?! She summoned a youkai with an incantation!" Yelled a little blonde haired child with a purple and beige outfit, and frog hat.

"Yes, I did see it, Suwako. How was she able to summon with just her blood and an incantation alone? She mustve been at this for years." Said a purple haired woman with a red outfit and Oyabashiro on her back.

"She HAS been at this for years." Said Yukari, not surprised by the summoning. "She can summon youkai, or demons in her world, with little to no sacrifice. That's what makes her so dangerous, yet useful, to the security of Gensokyo, should she be recruited."

"Wait, what makes you think she won't be persuaded to join the cause?" Said a green haired girl in a white shrine maiden, frog clip in her hair, and a snake wrapped around a lock of her hair.

"The reason she's in this cult is to bring back her friends that were killed by Abbadon, the destroyer. About five years ago, back when she started out as a new member of the cult, her and her group, which consists of her friends Shinji, Roland, and Anna, were tasked with summoning up a demon to show their mastery of demons. However, they summoned Abbadon, which they could not control, and went berserk, killing her friends and taking her right arm in the process, which was replaced by the hand of Asura, a deity summoned by unknown forces to destroy their cult, which is possibly why she can summon demons easily. After many years, she learned that she can bring her friends back, but must learn it through many years of training and hardship, and now, she believes she is ready." Explained Yukari.

"Wait, a spell like that exists?" Asked the shrine maiden, Sanae Kochiya.

"No. It doesn't exist. She was fooled by a fellow cultist who wanted to pick at her weaknesses by exploiting her denial of death. She believes that this spell will come to her head once she has completed her training." Said Yukari.

"What will happen when she learns that it doesn't exist?" Asked Kanako.

"She will possibly go into deep depression and denial, and even destroy the cult, going to the edges of the earth to learn of a way to bring her friends back. And at this point, that possibility is slowing coming true." Said Yukari, showing concern at Erin's dark future.

"So is that why she's gonna live with us?" Asked Suwako, enthralled by the idea of her staying.

"Yes. She needs to learn about fate and the weight of her choices in life." Said Yukari. "But first, we will continue watching her, for now."

"Yes! My friends, we are getting closer to bringing my friends back!" Yelled Erin, flowing with pure ecstasy over the return of her friends.

"Yes, master. We promised to help you bring them back, and that's what we'll do." Answered Lilith.

"Right! But first..." Said Erin, before returning to her laptop.

AC: summoned another demon?

RA: yup! That makes four! I'm getting closer to bringing back my old friends!

AC: does a spell like that actually exist? It seems a little farfetched, and even if it did exist, wouldn't the cost of using it be beyond what you're capable of?

RA: don't doubt me, Alain! I've been practicing for years! And when I bring them back, I'll introduce them to you!

-ArcadeRhapsody has logged on and entered the chat-

AR: man, your locks are really getting harder to break, Erin!

RA: blah blah! Guess what!

AR: another demon? Yeah, I read the log. This is like, what? Your fifth demon?

RA: fourth, actually. And I'm getting closer to bringing them back!

AR: are you sure you're gonna be able to bring them back?

RA: of course!

"With that thinking, you'll be killed within your first mission." Said Yukari, entering from a portal.

"Intruder! We must protect Lady Corata!" Yelled Mezuki, while all four demons charged in at Yukari.

"Wait, no! Stop" ordered Erin at the demons, but it was too late, as the demons were swallowed up by Yukari's floor portals.

"What feisty ones." Said Yukari, amused at their attempt to attack her. "There is no chance of you bringing back your friends like that."

"W-what do you mean?" Asked Erin.

"The so-called spell to resurrect the dead does not exist. Your fellow cultist played you for the fool for reasons unknown." Said Yukari, saying the cold hard truth with no hesitation or remorse.

"Y-you're...lying. I don't believe you. It exists! I know it!" Muttered Erin, entering the stage of denial.

"There isn't. Accept the fact that they're dead. They cannot come back." Said Yukari in a cold tone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE LYING!" Screamed Erin, causing a large shadow to appear on her wall. "Appear before me, my Guardian of Ragnarok! Skadi!"

With that, a large form appeared, with a shadow like body, wryly shaped eyes, and a purple aura emitting from it.

"Skadi! Niflheim! Full power!" Ordered Erin, and Skadi did as ordered, summoning a large barrage of ice and aiming it at Yukari.

"Oh, my." Said Yukari, before ducking into a portal, avoiding the attack.

"Huff...huff...I think...you got her, Skadi..." Said Erin, looking at her wall, now covered in ice.

"You were close. But close won't cut it for me." Said Yukari, appearing from a portal behind Erin.

"What?! Skadi, attack!" Ordered Erin, but Skadi was immobilized due to Yukari's aura. "What are you doing!? Attack!"

"It knows that you won't win, so it won't bother attacking." Said Yukari, slowly floating to the ground.

"No..." Said Erin, before Skadi disappeared into Erin's Oculus Grimoire.

"Your hard-headedness is what is going to get you killed in Gensokyo. If you don't control it, I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Said Yukari, ice in her voice.

"Gensokyo...? That's the place where Touhou takes place, and where common sense doesn't exist." Said Erin.

"Correct. You want to bring back your friends, right? Although I cannot bring them back, there is a way to see them." Said Yukari.

"R-really? I can see them again in Gensokyo?" Asked Erin, begging for Yukari's answer to be yes.

"Yes. Once you have had the proper training, then you can see them at the Dream Palace Mausoleum." Said Yukari.

"A-alright! I'll go! I just wanna see my friends again!" Said Erin, already packing up.

"Enthusiasm. I like it. And pack lightly." Said Yukari, opening a portal for Erin.

"Alright, ready!" Said Erin, having a purple backpack.

"Welcome to-" started Yukari, before Erin ran into the portal without waiting for Yukari to finish. "Gensokyo. Ah, well. Next is the Enigmatic Arcadian and Forager of Destruction..." Said Yukari, before entering a portal leading to the home of Dylan and Alain Leary Szeles.


	5. Alain and Dylan Leary Szeles

Persona belongs to Atlus

Two Best Friends Play belong to themselves because thats how they roll

* * *

Transdimensional Journey of Paradise Ch. 5: Alain and Dylan Leary Szeles

"What a weird set of friends we got, huh?" Asked a teen on his brother's bed, playing on his PSP.

"Indeed. But that's what makes it so interesting." Said an older looking teen working on a brand of sword on his workdesk.

These two are Alain and Dylan Leary Szeles. Alain, as seen in chapter one, is a forger, making weapons and all sorts of inventions in order to sell online and make money so he can pay half the rent in him and his's two-story house, and seems to be working on a replica of Zer0's sword from Borderlands 2. Dylan happens to be a gamer, and not the competitive. He enjoys games because they're fun, but due to this thought process, his behavior can be rather hectic during dire situations. His side of the house, which is the ground level of the house, is lined up with all sorts of arcade machines, including Galaga, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, and that fun as hell Simpsons arcade game. He also happens to be gaming buddies with Omar, so he shares the same feelings when he found out that he went missing.

"Haven't you ever wondered what's its like to have normal friends? Y'know, not friends with powers." Said Dylan, fighting the Emperor and Empress Arcana in Persona 3 Portable.

"Not really. But that's makes it seem less interesting. To have normal, non-productive friends by our sides. It seems...rather pointless." Answered Alain, not looking up from his work.

"True. We got friends that have mind powers, flame powers, demon summoning skills, music powers, blading prowess, and godlike painting skills." Said Dylan, beating the Emperor.

"And we have us: a forger and a gamer. That makes us hypocrites, doesn't it?" Asked Alain.

"Kinda. We have hobbies, but its pretty normal compared to our friends." Said Dylan, beating The Empress.

"True. And now...the test." Said Alain, wielding the finally finished sword and "turning on" the blade, revealing a blue edge where the blade is. "Find me something to test my new project on."

"Alright, hold on." Said Dylan, setting down his game and grabbing a wood board from his room. "Ok, ready."

"Hyah!" Yelled Alain as he slashed down at the board, seeing a thin line along where he scratched.

"Maybe its not sharp enough...?" Asked Dylan, only to realize he's holding two pieces of the board in each hand. "Oh, shit."

"A perfect cut. There were no flaws...and yet, that's the biggest flaw. I still haven't look into a reliable power source, overheating issues..." Said Alain, now in his own world, thinking about his sword and its problems.

"Well, at least it works. You can work from there." Said Dylan, throwing away the board pieces and going back to playing his game.

"True. Maybe some more tests are necessary..." Said Alain, noticing that his laptop is ringing. "It must be Emma."

"Hey, look at that. Its Hailey." Said Dylan, checking his ringing cell phone.

-ArcadeRhapsody and ArchaicChemist have logged on-

AR: What's up?

AC: yes, what is it?

CC: I can't get a hold of Ashton or Erin!

VW: and I can't get a hold of Christina!

AR: Man, what is up? Some sort of widespread teenage kidnapping?

VW: this is serious! I need to go check Ashton's house and see what's wrong!

-VirulentWriter has logged off-

AR: wait, since when did Emma get a key to Ashton's house?

CC: they're best friends. And since they live so close to each other, they each gave a key to the other, in case of emergencies.

AR: that's pretty handy, I guess...

CC: whatever! We'll deal with the search! You guys...just go back to what you were doing.

AC: are you sure? I could send my Auto-Responder to help you guys.

CC: its fine! I swear!

-CorruptCuisine has logged off-

"Well, there goes the crew." Said Dylan, locking his phone. "Now what?"

"I don't care what they say. I'm gonna help them." Said Alain, going into the other room and bringing with him another Alain. "Auto-Responder, activate."

"You don't have to talk to me like a robot, Alain." Responded AR Alain.

"But its for safety measures. Now, we need your help finding Ashton Mia Cadenza, Erin Corata, Omar Tapia, and Christina Klein. They have gone missing, and there are still no leads as to where they have gone." Explained Alain.

"Alright, alright. Got it." Said AR Alain, opening the front door and flying off to the locations of the four missing teens.

"You sure he's got this? Like you said, he's a prototype." Asked Dylan, working on the best social link in the game, which is the Justice social link.

"Yes. I ran a few more tests, and confirmed he is ready for action." Answered Alain, working on what appears to be another copy of Zer0's sword.

"Alright. I'm heading downstairs." Said Dylan, grabbing his game and heading downstairs, to his side of the house. "Aw, yeah. Magic Hour now. Let's see who's online for a round of Street Fighter...huh?"

He had to get a closer look at the only one of his friends that was online at the time. He was pretty sure he was missing, and yet here he is, playing Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition. EmpyreanStargazer, also known as Omar Tapia, one of the missing friends that the Auto-Responder is looking for. "A-alain! I think Omar is back at his house!" Yelled Dylan to Alain upstairs.

"What? What makes you say that?" Said Alain, working on the blade of the sword.

"Because he's online in Xbox Live!" Answered Dylan, sending Omar a message to play a quick match, to which he replyed back almost immediately.

EmpyreanStargazer: missing? I never went missing. What are you talking about? Let's play a quick match, okay?

This is weird. Dylan knew for a fact that Omar never types like Alain, he always shortcuts his messages. So he decides to take him on, with his favorite character, Dudley. However, his suspicions grew bigger when Omar chose Akuma, his favorite character. When they fought, Dylan had no idea how outmatched he was. It was as if Omar knew every move he was about to make or thinking about. And it was pissing him off, until he finally got a hit on Omar, which afterwards caused him to ragequit and leave the game. "What the hell...?" He knew Omar never ragequits at anything, unless its Persona 4 Arena. Wanna know why? BECAUSE HE CANNOT CAGE THE BEAST THAT IS AKIHIKO SANADA.

"Well, it seems that you're deluded. The AR says Omar isn't in his home." Said Alain, coming down from his side of the house.

"But he just smashed me into dust online just now! Look!" Exclaimed Dylan, pointing at the screen of one of his three flatscreens.

"Huh...it seems that that is indeed him. No one I know could come up with a deluded name such as that." Said Alain, pondering this odd reality. "Looks like there is something afoot."

"Wow, what a smart one. Looks like he's onto you, Yukari." Muttered a blue-haired vampire in a pink gown of sorts, and with a silver haired maid by her side.

"Indeed. The Forger of Destruction is no fool. The Enigmatic Arcadian, however..." Said Yukari, looking at Dylan through a portal.

"Maybe its like Spirited Away!" Exclaimed Dylan. "They entered a set of ruins and get transported to a magical world!"

"Dylan. That's impossible. There isn't a set of ruins I haven't discovered yet that doesn't have my bugs all over them. If someone or something gets near the ruins, they'll be caught. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." Said Alain, going back upstairs.

"Alright. Maybe I should just watch some Two Best Friends Play and clear my head..." Said Dylan, turning off the center TV, turning on the left TV, and grabbing a keyboard and mouse, then starting a video on youtube, which was Two Best Friends Play New Super Mario Bros WiiU, one of their most shortest and funniest videos of all.

"Guess what I have, fuckers!" Yelled Matt, which was coming from the video.

"Its a dumb tablet!" Answered Pat, obviously annoyed at Matt. Which isn't really a surprise.

"I've got all the powe-we'll see how dumb it is when you're all burning at the bottom of purple lake, motherfucker!" Yelled Matt, obviously cocky that he can take down Pat, Woolie, his girlfriend, and Pat's girlfriend.

Their videos make Dylan wonder they can make him laugh so great. Its just two dudes screaming at each other about vulgarity, proper nouns like Hitomi J-Cup, and Copyright Materials, which is only 70% of their show, as seen in their Scribblenauts Unlimited video.

"Matt is holding the Death Note right now." Said Woolie, fear not present in his voice.

"I-i-i got the Death Note! Paaaaat!" Said Matt, pretending to write down Pat's name on the gamepad, at least that's what Dylan thinks is happening.

"You hold the power over our puny lives. With a touch of a button, you many ruin our existence." Said Pat, playing along with this reference.

"Man, what a great group of guys. Canada must be great." Said Dylan, pausing the video, opening a new tab and looking at the MSPA website for Homestuck Updates.

"What is he doing?" Asked the blue-haired vampire.

"He appears to be slacking off, Lady Remilla. Must be the virtues of youth." Said the silver-haired maid, Sakuya Izayoi.

"What? Who's there?" Asked Dylan, looking around. "I'm not slacking off! I swear!"

"He...heard us?" Asked Sakuya, obviously confused at Dylan's choice of actions for hiding.

"Yes...I can hear you. Who are you? Are you my angelic future girlfriend, ready to sweep me off this earth for a never-ending adventure of love?" Said Dylan, clearing tripping balls over the fact that he can hear random voices.

"What is your choice of action, Lady Remilla?" Asked Sakuya, clearly concerned for Dylan and why he's acting like a psycho.

"I say we toy with the human a little. Human!" Yelled Remilla, causing Dylan to jump up from his hiding spot.

"Y-yes ma'am?!" Asked Dylan, ready to just flip the fuck out like the Weasel Wraith watching Heart Boxcars beat the shit out of a melon with a TV antenna.

"Listen to every word I am about to say-" started Remilla, before getting interrupted by Dylan.

"I'm sorry...but Listen? Heh heh...I don't listen to strangers. The only person I listen to is my bro, Alain. So why don't you go fuck off?" Remarked Dylan before heading to the Blazblue Chrono Phantasm arcade machine, and choosing Amane Nishiki as his character.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, HUMAN?!" Barked Remilla, clearly pissed off to hell and back that Dylan told her to fuck off.

"Did you not hear me?! I said..." Said Dylan, before reaching into the arcade screen, being able to bypass the screen like a ghost, and pull out Amane's scarf. "FUCK OFF!"

"How did he do that?" Asked Sakuya, trying to calm Remilla down.

"Yukari told me about his ability before she left. Video Game Manipulation, she calls it." Said Remilla, calming down.

"If you won't talk..." Started Dylan, before starting up Perfect Cherry Blossom, the 7th game in the Touhou Series, and after a while, paused the game after reaching Yukari Yakumo on Phantasm Stage, then touches her, causing a purple aura to enter Dylan, giving him the ability to temporarily control the boundaries. "Then I'll find you!" He then sensed and saw the open portal outside his window, and got rather angry.

"I think we should stop toying with him." Said Sakuya, sensing that Dylan is backtracking the portal back to them. Suddenly, another portal opened, with Dylan in tow.

"Sakuya Izayoi...Remilla Scarlet...?" Said Dylan, curious as to why they were watching him. "Where's Keine? I wanna give her a hug!"

"Sakuya." Said Remilla, frost within her voice.

"Yes, Milady." Said Sakuya. With that, he froze time around Dylan, then set about two handful of knives, for when he is unfrozen, he gets a face full of knives, then releases the time freeze, only to realize he isn't there anymore.

"I aint taking your shit! This time, I got the power!" Said Dylan, quickly wrapping Amane's scarf around Sakuya's neck, then proceeds to swing her around, then throw her, only for her to quickly regain footing, as if untouched by the surprise attack.

"Interesting. Let's see how you deal with this." Said Remilla, ordering Sakuya to stand back, and bringing in her spear.

"Fine. This is how its gonna go?" Said Dylan, pulling a gun to his head.

"Huh?! What are you doing?!" Asked Sakuya, only to realize that isn't a real gun.

"He's going to unleash something. Get ready." Said Remilla, ready for anything that Dylan throws out, only to see a shadow slowly approach Dylan from behind.

"...fuck. Flandre, now? I'm gonna need two revokers for this." Said Dylan, bringing a second Revoker to his head, and firing both. "Persona!"

By his side, were the personas of Messiah and Magetsu Izanagi. And they were ready to fight. "Messiah, Megidolaon on Remilla and Sakuya! Magetsu, Vorpal Blade on Flandre!" Ordered Dylan, and the Persona did as ordered.

"No harm can come to our Creator!" Said Messiah, creating a light orb above Remilla. "None shall survive the Judgment of Mizar." And with that, came the judgment of Megidolaon.

"Fight! Let's go!" Said Magetsu, bringing his blade down on Flandre, only for retaliation and counterattack, causing Magetsu to lose 365 HP.

"Damn, I knew Flandre would be strong, but...let's do it! Abbadon Dreadnaught!" Said Dylan, throwing up a shining coin of sorts, and both Messiah and Magetsu attacking Flandre at the same time, along with the coin.

"Taboo: Four of a Kind!" Yelled Flandre, creating three clones to attack the Persona, only for them to be easily defeated.

"You had your chance to run..." Said Dylan, raisng both arms up for a thumbs up, then sets them to a thumbs down. "But you blew it. Messiah, Magetsu. Megidolaon."

"Yes, Master Mizar." Said both of them, both creating two orbs of lights, combining them to make a bigger orb, then explodes on contact with Flandre, sending her flying to a wall.

"And that's all she wrote." Said Dylan, creating a portal back to his room, and returning.

-Ten minutes earlier, Alain's room-

"I honestly wonder why he thought it was Omar. It couldve just been a hacker." Said Alain, sitting back down at his desk, working on the second sword.

"But it was Omar. You weren't being fooled." Said Yukari, appearing from a portal.

"Yukari Yakumo. So where is Omar now?" Asked Alain, not looking at Yukari and opening his fridge to grab a soda.

"Gensokyo. How long have you known I was here?" Asked Yukari, curious at Alain's answer.

"For a while. I had a feeling you were behind the disappearances of our friends, but the fact that you're here confirms my suspicions." Said Alain, taking a sip of the Dr. Pepper and going back to his desk. "So after us, its Emma and Hailey?"

"Correct. You sure are surprising, Mr. Szeles." Said Yukari. "And so is your brother, Dylan."

"He's in Gensokyo right now, isn't he?" Asked Alain, adding the materials necessary to bring in the blade on the sword.

"That's right. His ability may seem rather ridiculous at first, but it makes him the most dangerous of the eight of you." Said Yukari.

"If I were to ever fight him no holds barred, I may not win, nor get as much as a scratch on him. But his ability is what makes him the most vunerable. It has no backup plan. Take away the games, and he is useless. That's why, if you are to be in charge of our group, you should put him on support." Said Alain, crushing the Dr. Pepper can so hard, it broke in half.

"I see. Brotherly love?" Said Yukari, chuckling. "And yet, I sense hatred in your voice. Why is that?"

"I'm what's left of his family. Mother and Father lost hope for him, and left him in my protection. If anything were to happen to him, I would have failed them." Said Alain, starting up the second sword, this time with a red cyberblade.

"Hatred and protection of the unloved sibling. What a feeling, Megrez." Said Yukari, noticing Alain's face of surprise.

"My star name...so, my friends were all born under each of those eight stars?" Asked Alain, already packing up for Gensokyo.

"Yes. The bond that all eight of you share is unbreakable. It creates a force unlike any have seen before." Said Yukari, noticing that Alain is packing up some guns.

"Don't worry. They're special guns. They don't fire real bullets, but Danmaku." Said Alain, already packed.

"Ready?" Asked Yukari.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Alain.

"I'm going go get your brother right, but first..." Said Yukari, opening a portal to Gensokyo. "Welcome to Gensokyo."

"Hmph." Muttered Alain as he entered the portal.

"Now let's get Dylan." Said Yukari, going downstairs to get Dylan.

"Yukari Yakumo. I shouldve known." Said Dylan, watching TV on his right flatscreen.

"You were a bit slower than your brother, but at least you figured it out." Said Yukari, looking at the arcade machines.

"I beat the crap outta Remilla. And I kinda knocked out Flandre." Said Dylan, not looking at Yukari.

"And how did you manage to get to Gensokyo, might I ask?" Said Yukari, curious at Dylan's answer.

"I absorbed your powers from the video game, backtracked the portal, attacked them with Magetsu Izanagi and Messiah, knocking them out like nothing." Said Dylan, a bit of pride in his voice.

"Remilla has Fate Manipulation, I hope you realize that." Said Yukari, annoyed at Dylan's pride.

"Whatever. Even if she did, she wouldve used it on me and killed me right there." Said Dylan, getting up. "So, where are we going, Ms. Yakumo?"

"Gensokyo, Mr. Mizar." Said Yukari.

"Heh, Alain told you about the stars? Whatever. There aint nothing here to keep me company. I got all the games I got, so I might as well go." Said Dylan, picking up a green backpack filled with supplies.

"Quite straightforward, eh? Alain warned me about that. And about putting you on the front lines." Said Yukari.

"You can't stop me from fighting. Its all I got, so screw off." Said Dylan, opening a boundary of his own, and entering Gensokyo.

"Ah, well. Can't say I didn't try. The Cosmic Artist and the Quixotic Chef are last on the list..." Said Yukari, entering a portal leading to the location of Emma and Hailey Rose Desmond.


End file.
